


won, but lost all the same

by WithYourRhythm



Series: MadaTobi AU's [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: After a tough break-up, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And doesn't know that they are in a relationship, But he's too stubborn to admit that, But lost all the same, Eye Of The Moon Plan, Guilt, In where Madara won, Is not a healthy coping way, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Nothing is wrong with that, Who killed his brother, With his not-really boyfriend, and I think my character is broken, but seriously, but there's no sex, darker than my want to make everybody suffer, don't read with your hopes up, he's kinda broken, i reread the tags, it's just our little angsty ship trying to survive against a storm, putting the world under an illusion, this is dark, what?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 13:15:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15774825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WithYourRhythm/pseuds/WithYourRhythm
Summary: He won.But somehow, he knows that he lost.





	won, but lost all the same

**Author's Note:**

> So I have a MadaTobi AU with 2k words that's not completed- it didn't even come to the middle part of the story, but world building and all, so while I'm working on that, I'll give you a dark, short AU where the Eye Of The Moon plan succeeded, but it wasn't how Madara imagined it. I'm pretty sure there's a few fics out there with the same plot but I'm didn't steal nor was inspired by them, this is fully made for my own dirty pleasure (I secretly enjoy watching the suffering of my favorite characters and ships- with happy endings, but sometimes I have to break my own heart to make sure it's still healthy and strong.)
> 
> And I think the other fic I'm still writing is going to be around at least 5k and this fact scares me, so I'll leave this not-even-700-word-drabble at that.
> 
> Cheers.

“This is not what I want.”

 

“I know.” The white haired man whispers back.

 

“I hate you.” Madara tries again.

 

“I know.” The answer comes with soft wording, as if Madara just told him how much he loved him.

 

“This is nothing.” This time, it sounds like Madara is trying to convince himself. He hates it.

 

“Only if you want it to be.”

 

Madara knows this too, but this man killed Izuna. Killed his little brother with his mischievous smiles, terrible jokes and concerned expressions he always had when Madara got sick.

 

But Izuna is _alive_.

 

“One day, I’ll kill you.” This time, it sounds even less like a truth. Madara feels disappointment as a pressuring feeling against his chest, so cold that it burns. He doesn’t want to feel like that.

 

Tobirama smiles lovingly, hands resting against Madara’s cold skin, holding his face like something precious. “I’ll let you.”

 

The words echo in the dark, violet-painted room, empty except the king-sized bed with creased black sheets they rest on. With the door closed, the dark room only illuminates with the light coming from the window. The empty field with dead flowers looks harmonic with the dark, dead sky.

 

Madara tries to breathe, tries to calm himself, but Tobirama’s loving expression only makes it worse.

 

“I’ll never love you.”

 

The white-haired man hums, face strangely calm and peaceful, nothing like the sharp expression full of stress, devotion and fire Madara used to see when there were wars, screams and blood- so much blood.

 

It looks like a lie.

 

Madara turns his head away. Lies brought nothing but death and misery before, he doesn’t need them now. It’s all over, the world has no need of shinobi or deception. It’s all peaceful, the dream every single being had in the deepest corners of their minds are what they have now.

 

A soft hand turns his head back to the soft face of Tobirama. He barely manages to swallow the sound of disgust in his throat, because the man looks serene, looks _subdued,_ like there’s no fight left in him. Madara knows that whoever is this person lying beside him is not the same person who kept up with him, who argued with everything he had to prove his own opinion to Madara.

 

 _Before_ , because it was nothing but before now, he remembers the fighting and yelling that could be heard from the other side of village between himself and Tobirama. The man was a spitfire, wild and warm. He was willing to fight for what he believed right, he cut down his enemies with little to no hesitation-

 

_(Just like he did with Izuna.)_

 

-and for all of his provess with water jutsus, he was a raging forest fire in the spirit.

 

Now he bares his throat to an enemy, to _Madara_ , like a filthy dog.

 

Madara turns his head towards away once more, because he’s too prideful to admit the fact that Tobirama is nothing but a shell of the man he was, and that he hates it with everything he has.

 

The red moon with rings and nine tomoes on it stares back at him like it’s laughing at him. _This is what you wanted,_ it says, _aren’t you satisfied, fool?_

 

_You defeated Hashirama, defeated every single shinobi, even got Zetsu and his plan out of your way. Why aren’t you happy?_

 

Tobirama’s voice replaces it, the words he whispered when he barely managed to shake of the genjutsu for a moment at the beginning, before he lost every single piece of his own self, forcing themselves into his mind mercilessly.

 

_There is nothing left now. What more can you take to be happy?_

 

A hand touches his chest, sickeningly sweet voice whispers to his ears, hot skin covers his own. Someone sits on his lap, pleasure sings through his veins. He hears a choked moan, full of pleasure against his neck.

 

Madara never lets his gaze wander away from the red moon as it spins and spins, mocking him behind the glass, laughing at him.

 

He won.

 

But somehow, he knows that he lost.


End file.
